


A Little Sexy

by Tronnie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, No Blood, No Gore, Oral, Slash, and as a twist alec tops, dub-con, vampire feeding sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tronnie/pseuds/Tronnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Spoilers for CoHF**</p>
<p>A rewrite of the Simon and Alec vampire bite scene from CoHF.  Basically "an alec/simon vampire feeding sexy time fanfic".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the scene from the book, so some of the dialogue and writing is not my original. It's minimal though.  
> I don't really ship these two in any real way, but c'mon, that scene had POTENTIAL. You know as well as I that Claire knew what she was prompting when she put that in! ;)

“Just so you know,” Alec said, meeting his eye sharply, “I know this kind of thing can be sexy for vampires. Izzy may have told me way too much about that. But know that I’m not attracted to you in the least.”

Simon stopped in surprise and stared at Alec. 

If he could blush, it would be happening now. Really, Iz? “Okay....Well, you don’t exactly ring my bells either.” He didn’t meet Alec’s eyes “But...it can be.”

Alec actually looked puzzled. “No, it can’t. I’m not. And I can’t just pretend or whatever. I hate that all straight guys think gay guys are attracted to every guy. I’m not, any more than you’re attracted to every girl.”

“Alec—that’s not what I meant. Chill.” Simon inched back, wishing he had just let the matter drop. But Alec was squinting questioningly at him again. “I meant...it can be. Sexy. For me.” Yep, definitely blushing. Damn. Simon waited for Alec to either laugh or just leave in disgust. “Sorry,” he added, lamely. “Um, so, if you don’t want—”

“Simon, shut up. It’s fine,” Alec looked grumpily away from him, but Simon could hear his heart thumping quickly. “If I couldn’t handle something like that, where would I be?” He was the one blushing angrily now. “Just do it.”

Simon came closer awkwardly, but soon the pulse of Alec’s veins and the scent of his blood sent the monster in him crashing to the front. He felt his canines sharpen and his fangs snap out, and with the last remaining shreds of his control, he tried to say something comforting, something human, to Alec. “I’m sorry about Magnus.”

“Me too. Now do it.” Alec was bracing as if someone was about to dump a bucket of icy water on him.

Within a half second, Simon had him pinned against the wall with his superior strength, his body pressed against the length of Alec’s and his head tipping up under Alec’s jaw. His fangs pierced quickly and cleanly, no ripping, and he moaned as the hot blood flooded his mouth and began to quench his starving body. Alec, to his credit, did not cry out or even flinch much. Shadowhunters had a high pain tolerance, Simon thought. He simply held still as Simon sucked at his neck and leaned against him. 

Simon began to rock against Alec, his knee between Alec’s legs and his hands gripping his shoulder and arm against the wall, even though the Shadowhunter was not putting up any fight. Simon was drinking in earnest now, and shaking tensely as he rutted against Alec. Sure enough, Alec thought with a mental eye roll, he could feel Simon’s arousal hard against his hip.  
He didn’t try to stop Simon, even when he began to feel the drain on his energy, and let him drink until he was done. Simon pulled away just enough to pant hotly against his neck. Alec was breathing hard too. It was odd, Alec thought wildly, because of course, vampires didn’t need to breathe. Simon hovered with his mouth over the wound, and, after composing himself a bit, began to lick at it slowly and gently. 

At first Alec thought he was just cleaning up all the blood, but he realized that it was actually healing the punctures. Alec leaned back against the wall and let himself relax a bit now that it was over. It was after a few minutes that he found himself getting lost in the sensation of Simon’s still warm tongue rhythmically smoothing over his neck. He moaned quietly, then mentally kicked himself. God, he hated being single. It had been _so long._

Even worse, he knew that he was getting hard because of it too. The combination of the recent blood loss and the remaining blood abandoning his head for more interesting places left him staggering dizzily to sit on the floor. 

Simon followed him down, a bit slow on actually catching him. “Are you okay, Alec?”

Alec nodded, tiredly. The wound was healed now and no longer hurt, and he was too drained to pay attention to his unwelcome boner. He shakily began to draw blood replenishing runes on his arm. 

When he was finished they sat in silence for a moment, it would almost have been peaceful if not for Simon breaking it awkwardly to say, “So, sorry about the boner, man.”

Alec spluttered. “What?”

“Uh. Well. I did warn you. Sorry.” 

Oh, Alec thought. He meant his own boner. “It’s fine. Like I said, not new to it.” He closed his eyes again, feeling the runes beginning to work.

Simon’s voice broke the reverie again. “Oh wow. So you do like me a little?” There was an annoying nervous laugh in his voice, and Alec glared at him.

“ _What?_ ”

“Well, you uh, liked it?” He looked pointedly at Alec’s crotch.

“No.” If looks could kill, Alec would be the best Shadowhunter in the world.

Simon raised his hands defensively. “Just, you got a hard-on too!”

“Because _you_ did! Not because of the fucking _bite_! You were rubbing it all over me and licking my neck. I _am_ gay you know.”

Simon looked thoroughly embarrassed, but also resolute. He thought for a long moment, as if steeling himself for something. Alec eyed him warily.

“Well, here. You saved my life just now, even though it was because I saved Isabelle. So, I owe you. Let me help.” He made a move to reach toward Alec and found his wrist caught in a tight grip.

“ _What_ are you doing?”

“I’m, uh, I was...I just wanted to make it up to you.”

“By doing _what_?”

Simon coughed and stuttered. “Alec. I’m—I’m not good at this...I was gonna...”

“Oh my God, Simon. Stop. Please.”

“What was it you liked? The biting? The wall? The—the licking? ...The bone—”

“SIMON!” Alec looked ready to bolt. “Just stop, by the Angel. You don’t owe me. Just forget it.”

Simon was sullen, as if he were a child and no one would play with him. “You don’t have to flip out. I’m not judging you...I was just wondering. And wanted to help.”

Alec murmured, almost too softly for normal ears to hear. “All of it.” He glared at Simon, who was watching him. “It’s just...been a while for me, okay? I miss him.”

“I’m sorry,” Simon said again, softly.

They were quiet for a while. “What were you even offering?” Alec said wearily, not even really knowing what he expected as an answer.

“I was going to, you know...suck you?”

Whatever Alec was expecting, it wasn’t that. He sighed, his head falling into his hands, too exasperated to even come up with a response. He thought he should probably be snarky; Jace would probably have something great to say at this point, but he was too over it to even argue properly. “And why would I let a vampire suck on my _blood-engorged penis_? You’d probably lose your wits and bite it off and I’d bleed out on the floor.”

Simon was truly flustered, and was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, trying to find the words. Alec could tell he was embarrassed beyond all thought, and all in a rush he missed Magnus’s smooth, sexy swagger deep in his gut. 

The awful truth was though, Alec _was_ horny. It really had been a while, and he was still half hard. He groaned. 

Simon took Alec’s groan for something else entirely and nodded to himself, moving in, his face a look of nervous determination. He stopped before his hand made contact and gave the other boy a questioning look.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Fine. I give up. Whatever, vampire.” He waved his hand flippantly. “Whatever floats your boat.”

Simon undid his pants and, after a pause and a visible swallow, pulled him out. “Oh,” he said, “you’re not...uh.” He held Alec’s almost soft cock like it was something he’d never seen the likes of in his life.

“Well, you’re just going to have to fix that, aren’t you?” Alec had a sinking feeling he wasn’t going to get off at all.

Simon came to a decision then and just went for it, diving down like a competitor in an eating contest. Alec gasped in surprise and looked down in shock and horror. It was like watching a pack of dogs fighting over something dead in his lap. 

“Oh my god, what are you doing?” He pushed at Simon’s shoulders until he came up. “What the hell was that?”

“Sorry...” Simon mumbled. He looked so embarrassed and sad that Alec felt a spark of pity for him. He rolled his eyes.

“Okay, so, you’re terrible at it. No surprise, really. Don’t take it personally.”

“How can I not take that personally?”

Alec waved a hand irritably. “You’ve never done it before, of course you’re terrible. I’ve been spoiled by the best, is all.”

Simon paled as much as a normal person would turn beat red. “Maybe this was a bad idea...”

Alec gave a gusty sigh. “Hell. Come here. I’ll show you. You might as well learn.” He smiled faintly. “Magnus would get a kick out of this.”

Before Simon knew what was happening, Alec had him laid out in the hallway and was hovering over him, one hand balancing himself up by Simon’s head and the other expertly undoing his pants. He made quick work of pulling out his cock and was now running his hands over it with such skill and speed that Simon’s head spun, and it was mere seconds before he was fully hard again. He moaned and glanced wildly down at Alec.

At some point, Alec had slicked his hand and was pumping vigorously and slowly in turns. He took Simon in his mouth, and after that point, Simon didn’t really remember details. In minutes he was writhing, arching, arm flung over his eyes, and panting so hard he forgot he didn’t need to breathe.

Alec spat, and wiped at his mouth, smirking. Simon had never seen the other boy _smirk_ like that, so confidently. Simon realized he was too spent to be proud and indignant about it.

“ _Alec._ Oh my G—T-that...I can’t...”

Alec sat back. “You’re welcome, vampire. And by the way, that’s the best blow job you’ll ever have. I promise you that.” He looked thoughtful for a minute. “I suppose Izzy will hate me for it someday.”

“I-I’m not going to _tell_ her!” Simon said incredulously. “So don’t you either! Any of them!”

“Are you kidding? This is payback for all the times I’ve had to walk in on you and my sister. Maybe not her or Clary, but I am so telling Jace. Maybe if you’re nice, he’ll keep it to himself.”

Simon glared, but knew when he was defeated. He could take this with his usual cool grace. “Fine, do your worst. I can play along.”

.:.

“Walk of shame boys?” Jace smirked at them from beside the fire as they came back into the chamber.

“It wasn’t sexy,” Alec said.

“It was a little sexy,” Simon said, glancing at Alec.

“It wasn’t. _Really._ ” Alec’s tone said it clearly: _it had had the potential to be sexy, but Simon ruined it._ Alec gave Jace a look and Simon cursed their strange telepathic _parabatai_ link or whatever it was. 

“I had some feelings.” As soon as he said it, Simon was kicking himself. He could feel Alec’s smirk. I’ll bet you did, vampire. Blessedly, the Shadowhunter let it drop. For now.

“Do feel free to agonize about it on your own time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review! Someone on tumblr said "seriously i'd give my soul for an alec/simon vampire feeding sexy time fanfic" and even though I only saw that after I'd written this, this is kind of for you!


End file.
